


Facing your past

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Running fire [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Book 1: Water (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Developing Friendships, F/M, Female Friendship, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Male-Female Friendship, POV Original Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Aang (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Secrets, Sokka (Avatar) is a Good Friend, Strained Relationships, World Travel, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: A runaway firebender living on the south pole sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke, doesn't it?Well, for the past two years, it has been nothing but reality for Ilvane after she had fled home in the middle of the night and had somehow landed in the small village on the freezing ice. When she and her friends Sokka and Katara find a boy and a sky bison in an iceberg, her life and everything else changes.Travelling to the north pole to teach Aang waterbending to help him save the world, Ilvane meets people from her past again and learns that no matter how hard or far you run, the past will always catch up and one day, you'll have to face it
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Sokka (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Running fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122572
Comments: 38
Kudos: 17





	1. Meeting a boy in the iceberg

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

In the middle of the icy sea in the south pole, there was a canoe with three people: siblings Sokka and Katara and their friend Ilvane. Sokka was deeply concentrating on a fish swimming by, spear at the ready. "It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, girls. This is how you catch a fish" He said. "Remind me why I had to come with you. Everyone knows water and I don't mix." Ilvane complained from the middle of the boat

"Then maybe you should've thought of that before you heated that water and threw it over Aku." Sokka commented. "It was his own stupid fault. I told him again and again that I was not interested in dating him and what does he do? He tries to kiss me. Besides, I could have heated it until it was boiling and given him vicious burns, but I did not." She said cheekily, scratching her head through her short hair. "See? This is why we don't like firebenders." Sokka said and she cuffed him on the back of his head in answer

Shaking it off, Sokka concentrated himself on the fish again, not noticing his sister starting to use her waterbending to catch another fish, but Ilvane did notice it and a small plan started to form in her head as Katara moved the bubble with the fish towards the front of the boat. Ilvane was about to reach up and pop the bubble, when Sokka did that all by himself with his spear, getting soaking wet in the process

Ilvane had moved back to avoid getting hit and was now laughing at her friends misfortune. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" He asked grumpily. "How is it that you call my firebending what it is, but when Katara does it, you call it "magic water?" Ilvane shot back at him and Katara smirked as he scowled. Katara tried to explain it to him, but he didn't listen and waved her off like normal. 

Leaning back as best as she could and closing her eyes for a second, Ilvane was about to relax for a minute while listening to her friends bickering, when their boat hit a fast-moving current. Sokka tried to steer them through, but their boat got crushed between two blocks of ice and they were stuck. Ilvane groaned as she landed on her bad arm, before slowly getting up. "Great, now what?" She asked sarcastically as Sokka blamed Katara for it. "Leave it to girls to screw things up." He said and the paler woman created a small fireball in her hands.

"Do you want to say that again?" She asked as Katara started to rant, completely fed up with him too. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained.... I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She shouted. Ilvane was smirking at first as she made the fireball disappear, before noticing that a giant iceberg next to them was starting to crack thanks to Katara's waterbending. "Uhm, Katara?" She said, but the other girl didn't listen. 

Sokka quickly noticed the same thing and whimpered in fear, but Katara didn't notice. "Since mom's gone, I've been doing all the work around camp while you were off playing soldier." She ranted, the iceberg breaking even more. Sokka tried to calm her down, but she didn't listen. It wasn't until she finally noticed the fearful faces of her brother and friend that she turned around, but it was too late as the iceberg broke. 

Ilvane pulled a red and gold dagger out of her pocket and forced it into the ice to stay on it the ice platform they were on got pushed away, but didn't turn over. "Okay. You've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said, only to yelp as Ilvane kicked him on the shin. "Did I do that?" Katara breathed. "Yep. Congratulations." Her brother replied sarcastically, before the water in front of them started to glow and said glow began to grow. A literally glowing iceberg appeared before them, two silhouettes inside.

A creature on the top and a boy sitting in a meditating stance right beneath them. Just as they were all wondering what on earth was going on, the boy opened his glowing white eyes, showing that he was still alive. "He's alive! Ilvane, help me break the ice!" Katara said as she grabbed Sokka's club and started to run to the iceberg, despite Sokka trying to stop her. Once there, she went to hack away at the ice.

Ilvane wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but she couldn't let the boy freeze to death. She followed them and started shooting her fire at the iceberg, making sure not to aim at the boy or the creature inside. They finally managed to break the ice and a bright light shot into the sky. They covered their faces against it, only looking back when it dimmed. The boy appeared on top of the broken ice, eyes and arrows still glowing.

The glowing finally dimmed and the boy fell down the ice in a dead faint. Katara quickly caught him and gently rolled him onto his back as he woke up, right after Sokka repeatedly poked his head with the butt of his spear. Ilvane immediately grabbed the spear and took it from him. "You will get it back once you stop acting like a child." She said as the boy slowly opened his eyes, Katara being the first person he saw. "I need to ask you something?" He croaked, asking her to come closer. "Can we go penguin sledding?" He suddenly asked louder

The group of three jumped up at this. "Uhm, yes?" Katara said, not having expected that as the boy jumped up unnaturally. Sokka jumped back, but Ilvane frowned as she remembered some of her old lessons when she still lived with her father. This boy couldn't be an airbender, could he? They were all wiped out a hundred years ago. Hearing something rumble on the other side of the ice, the boy quickly climbed up. 

Walking around the ice, Sokka, Katara and Ilvane all stared at seeing the boy trying to wake up a giant, bison-like creature. "What is that thing?" Sokka asked, wanting his spear back, but Ilvane refused to give it back to him. "This is Appa. My flying bison." The boy said with a giant smile, slowly starting to confirm what Ilvane already suspected. "Right and this is Katara, my flying sister and Ilvane, my flying friend." Sokka said with sarcasm. 

This earned him glares from both girls, before Appa sneezed and covered Sokka with snot. Ilvane quickly snorted, liking the creature already. She honestly couldn't believe this. She was standing here with the last waterbender on the south pole and seemingly the last airbender in general. The fire nation would kill to have these two and here she was. _"It is a shame that I am not going to tell.'_ She thought with a smirk. When asking the boy his name, he sneezed as well and flew several feet into the air, confirming that he was an airbender once and for all.

"I'm Aang." He finally said. "You just sneezed and flew like ten feet into the air." Sokka said in shock. "Really? It felt like a lot higher than that." Aang said casually as he looked up. Katara finally realised he was an airbender as well. "Giant lightbeams, flying bisons, airbenders. I think I've got midnight sun madness. I'm going home until this all makes sense." Sokka said, before realising that he couldn't go anywhere.

Aang quickly offered them a ride on Appa and both girls happily accepted the offer. "Oh, no. I'm not climbing on that thing." Sokka said, pointing at Appa. "That is fine by me. Have fun waiting for another person to come by in this nowhere place before you either starve or freeze to death." Ilvane said coolly as she helped Katara up on the bison and used her powers to jump on as well. "Cool, a firebender!" Aang said in awe

Ilvane immediately let out a very dry chuckle at that. Aang might just be the only person in the entire world right now to have that reaction to a firebender like herself. Once they were all seated in the saddle, Aang tried to make Appa fly, but he didn't listen. Instead, he just jumped into the air and landed in the water, floating away from the ice. "Is that it?" Ilvane asked with a raised eyebrow as Sokka sarcastically talked about how amazing it was. "Appa is just tired. Soon enough, he'll be flying through the sky." Aang said cheerfully 

As they slowly floated over the water towards the southern water tribe, Ilvane carefully sat on the edge of the saddle and was practising several movements with her bad arm, despite knowing that it wouldn't help that much anymore if at all. Katara and Sokka were quietly talking to each other on the back of the saddle. She immediately winced at the stiffness of her muscles and skin, even though she was used to it.

Once she was done, she pulled out her medallion from underneath her clothing and opened it, looking at the picture within. She sighed deeply, wishing things were as simple as they had been then "What's that?" Aang asked curiously as he looked up at her. She jumped as she was snapped out of her thoughts and quickly put the medallion way. "Nothing. It is rather personal." She said and he quickly conceded as they floated on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't start another story
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. The Southern Watertribe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Aang had fallen asleep by the time they finally reached the village on Appa.

Sokka sighed when Katara stopped him from waking the young boy up and reluctantly carried him inside one of the tents to let him rest. The Southern Watertribe was nothing more than a group of elderly, mothers and tiny children. The only ones around Ilvane's age were Katara and Sokkan and there were only a few pitiful tents set up inside a low snow wall.

It was right in the middle of nowhere, which is exactly why Ilvane had decided to stay there after fleeing her home, knowing that the chances of being found here by her people, or even worse, her _father_ , were very small. It had been quite a change for her to go from the warm and luxurious Fire Nation to this little "village" on the ice, but she had survived the circumstances until now and the people living there had eventually accepted the fact that she was a firebender once she had managed to convince them she was not going to hurt them. 

She played with the string of her locket again as she walked around with the children running alongside her and sighed as she wondered if her father was still searching for her or if he immediately celebrated that he was finally rid of his "disappointment" of a daughter. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. If she was lucky, then she'd never see him again. 

She jumped in the air at feeling someone carefully touch her arm, only to belatedly realise that it was just Katara. "Are you alright? You were miles away." The only waterbender in the entire south Pole asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Just lost in thoughts." Ilvane answered, dropping her locket again and rubbing her eyes. "Did you have a nightmare again?" Katara asked. 

When Ilvane first came to live with them, six months after leaving her warm, but cold home, she was very prone to nightmares and even now there were several nights that they snuck up on her again. It was even the way they found out she was a firebender in the first place as she had accidentally put her tent on fire during one such nightmare. "No. Not this time. I'm just worrying if I'll ever see my father again, but for opposite reasons than you. You hope you'll see him again. I hope I'll _never_ see him again." She said, rubbing her arm absentmindedly 

Katara's usually kind blue eyes immediately flashed in incredibly cold and harsh anger as they always did whenever Ilvane mentioned her father in one way or another. It had taken at least one-and-a-half year before she, Sokka and their grandmother had finally heard the reason why she had left the Fire Nation in the first place and why she hated her father so much

Katara was pretty sure she had never seen her grandmother so angry as when Ilvane slowly told them about her past as she looked down at the ground, before the old woman had harshly swallowed her anger and had carefully given the rogue firebender a very warm and loving hug, something Katara knew with most certainty her friend hadn't gotten in a very long time, if at all

"You should be glad you're rid of him." She said determinedly, swallowing her anger as well. "I bet he's thinking the same thing of me right now." Ilvane muttered in a pessimistic tone as she helped a young mother fix her tent for the day. Katara gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before leaving her friend as she sensed that she wanted to be alone. Ilvane sighed as she heard Katara leave. Her friend meant well and she was certainly a lot kinder to her than she could've been as she was a firebender, but she could be rather overbearing at times.

Aang eventually woke up from a nightmare himself and was quickly introduced to the rather meager population of the tribe after getting dressed. The children all huddled closer to their mothers or in one case, Ilvane. "Why are they staring at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked, looking down at himself as the grandmother of Sokka and Katara stepped forwards .

"Well, we haven't seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my grandson, granddaughter and honorary granddaughter found you." She said, making Ilvane blush. Ever since she had told them her past, Kanna had unofficially adopted her into the family and with her being the mother of the currently absent chief of the tribe, no one dared to speak against it. 

"Extinct?" Aang asked and Ilvane winced. That poor boy didn't even know what happened to his people? How long had he been stuck there in that iceberg? Even when learning of the genocide in school, that had always seemed wrong to her. The four elements were the way they were supposed to be and had been that way for centuries. To destroy a whole entire nation dedicated to one of these elements was just plain wrong, no matter how much propaganda had been made about how it was good and just. Her Father had certainly believed it. 

Shaking her head to prevent her mind from going down that particular rabbit hole again, she instead watched as Aang's staff turned out to be a glider and he took off into the air. Taking a few steps back from the others, Ilvane shot into the sky as well after a few seconds, her firebending propelling her forwards. Aang laughed as he quickly dodged her, the two of them making a game out of it, before Aang hit the watchtower Sokka had made

Quickly landing next to him, Ilvane used the heat of her hand to melt the snow around him, completely ignoring Sokka's protests about melting his tower. "Great. You're an airbender, Ilvane's a firebender, Katara's a waterbender. All we're missing is an earthbender. Together, you can just waste time all day long." He said after a bit of snow had fallen on him. "You're a waterbender?" Aang immediately asked.

"Sort of. Not yet." Katara answered, before her grandmother interrupted. "Alright, no more playing and Ilvane, you know better than that to shoot up in the sky like that. What if someone saw you?" The older woman asked and Ilvane looked down as she apologised, before Katara was led away by her grandmother. "Why aren't you allowed to fly?" Aang asked curiously. "I may be a Fire Nation fugitive. It's a long story." Ilvane answered and Aang thankfully stopped asking there, deciding to play with the children instead.

Ilvane immediately giggled behind her hand as his tongue got purposefully stuck on his staff and a toddler pulled on it as other children laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like that, even with Sokka being her friend. She eventually went to help the other women around camp for an hour or so. She saw Aang go into the outhouse, but not come back out. 

"Aang? Did you perhaps get stuck in the outhouse?" She asked as she calmly stood next to it. "Maybe?" Aang's voice asked sheepishly and she sighed with a shake of her head, before sending a warm gust of air inside without looking, not enough to destroy the outhouse, but hopefully enough to free Aang from the ice again. "Hey, thanks." Aang said as he rolled out.

"Just don't actually touch the ice and snow. Made that mistake when I first came to live here too." She advised as she walked away. "Got it. Thank you." She heard him call after her and smiled. "Nice kid." She muttered. She ignored her surroundings for a while, although she noticed Aang making a slide from Appa's tail. She jumped up at suddenly hearing him shout "PENGUIN!!!" Turning around, she just saw him disappear into the distance after the penguin he had seen. "He's joking, right?" She heard Sokka ask as she joined them. "About what?" She asked.

"He seemingly has no idea about the war." Sokka said. "Exactly how long has he been in that iceberg?" She asked at remembering he apparently didn't know about the airbenders either. Katara went after him and they went on for a while, before they suddenly saw a flare shoot into the sky from an abandoned Fire Nation warship a few miles away. She and Sokka shared a look as they knew one thing: this was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	3. A face from the past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Ilvane and the villagers were waiting for Katara and Aang to return, knowing that one of them had to be guilty 

They eventually appeared in the distance and slowly walked towards the tiny village. Ilvane saw the dark look on Sokka's face and knew that this wouldn't end well in any way. The children were happy to see Aang as they ran towards him, the adults not so much. "I knew it. You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare. You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka immediately accused Aang

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara quickly defended the boy. "Yeah, we were on this ship and there was a booby trap." Aang started to explain to them and Ilvane immediately winced, knowing that it was quite possibly the worst thing to say. Even she knew not to get closer to the trapped shipwreck and had thought that Katara would warn Aang like her grandmother had warned her. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now, we could all be in terrible danger and Ilvane especially." Kanna scolded her granddaughter 

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang quickly confessed in her defence. "A-ha. The traitor confesses. Warriors, away from the enemy! The foreigner is banished from the village." Sokka said and Ilvane turned to him. "Sokka, they said it was a mistake." She defended them. "Yes and because of that mistake, the Fire Nation may find us and you." Her friend said, refusing to listen 

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara immediately protested as well as the tiny children slowly walked back to their mothers with disappointed faces at realising they wouldn't see their friend again after today. "No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him." Sokka replied harshly and Ilvane sighed at realising she had been completely right. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Aang is just as much our enemy as Ilvane is! Don't you see? Aang brought us something we haven't had in a long time, fun." Katara said, trying to convince them not to banish the boy. "Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun! No offence, Ilvane." Sokka replied, adding the last part to her She shrugged in answer. "You should try it sometime." Aang said, not helping his case and Ilvane facepalmed. "Get out of our village now!" Sokka ordered. "Grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded, but even her Grandmother wasn't on her side.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Even Ilvane knows it and has kept herself to that rule. Sokka is right. I think it's best if the airbender leaves." Kanna said with a stern look. Katara looked at Ilvane, but the teenage girl sighed. "I'm sorry, Katara, but you really should've known better. I told you about how Fire Nation ships were riddled with booby traps. Did you think this one would be different?" She asked. 

"Fine! Then I'm banished too! Come on, Aang. Let's go" Katara said loudly and Ilvane raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" She asked. "To find a waterbender. Aang is taking me to the North Pole." Katara answered. "You're going to travel the whole entire world just on your own?" Ilvane asked, before Sokka interrupted. "Katara, would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" He asked. 

Katara looked down at that, feeling torn up. Aang decided to leave on his own, not wanting to become between her and her family. He tried to make Appa fly, but the bison still refused to do it. A little girl pleaded with him not to go, but he still went. Kanna tried to comfort her granddaughter, but Katara didn't listen we she was pissed that she just lost her only chance on becoming a true waterbender. "Why didn't you stand up for him? You should know what it's like being in his situation!" She demanded to know from Ilvane and she sighed.

"Because as much as I hate to say it, Sokka really is right. The Fire Nation has probably seen that flare and there's nowhere for me to hide. Trust me when I say that it hurt me to do it." She answered, bronze eyes shining with unshed tears of fright and guilt. Katara reeled back slightly as everything truly hit her. Ilvane had ran away from home to be safe and because of her and Aang, she might get in trouble. 

"Still, you could've said something. Even you didn't get that harsh of a treatment when we found out." She immediately protested. "Only because I told your grandmother the truth when I first arrived on that trading ship and I remember a certain waterbender giving me death glares for months." Ilvane answered in return and a blushing Katara quickly looked down at that, knowing that she was completely right.

She had been extremely cold and harsh to Ilvane when her secret was exposed because of the nightmare as had Sokka. It was only because of Kanna vouching for her that she was still allowed in the village. Not long after that conversation, Ilvane joined Sokka on the wall surrounding the village, the boy having war paint on his face as he watched out over the mist. "I hate this. The silence before the storm." She muttered as the pole wind blew through her hair. Sokka patted her on the shoulder, before they heard a boom. 

They both stiffened up at hearing it. "They're here." Ilvane hissed, fear gripping her. "Go and try to hide." Sokka ordered her and she immediately started to run back into the village as the ground began to rumble. Ice began to break as a giant ship appeared through the mist, right where Sokka was standing. At seeing this Ilvane quickly turned and ran back, pulling Sokka of the wall before he could get hurt.

She later realised that she wouldn't have to worry about anything as the snow falling back from the impact would've safely carried the boy away from the ship The front of the ship was lowered, becoming a gangway to the village. Ilvane pulled up the fur-lined hood of her clothing over her head, desperately hoping that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb in the group of women and children.

A small group slowly walked down the gangway, led by a young man of about sixteen years old with a giant burn scar on his face and an incredibly cold look in his eyes as he surveyed the village. At seeing him, Ilvane immediately widened her eyes as she recognised him. "Oh, no." She whispered in fear. "You know him?" Katara breathed, trying not to pull attention. "Yeah, but I haven't seen him in years. I'm so screwed if he recognises me." Ilvane answered. Katara nodded in understanding and took a few tiny steps to the side to try and hide her friend from sight.

Sokka tried to attack him, but the young man easily dodged his attack and threw him into the snow. As he looked around the group, Ilvane kept her face turned away from him as she trembled in fear and desperately hoped he wouldn't see her. "Where are you hiding him?" He asked, grabbing Kanna when they didn't answer him. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements." He continued 

_'He thinks the avatar is here? With_ _us?_ ' She thought, knowing why he was looking for the avatar, but also knowing it was an impossible mission. The avatar disappeared a hundred years ago after being born into the Fire Nation, which meant the next avatar should've been...... no way....... Aang couldn't be him, could he? He would've said something if he were, wouldn't he? 

The young man let Kanna go and sent a jet of fire towards them to terrify them. Going on instinct, Ilvane threw out her hands and stopped the fire from hitting anyone, betraying herself in the process. "You! Come here!" The young man ordered and two soldiers grabbed her by the arms and pulled her forwards. "There you are. Did you think you could hide forever? Let me see your face." He said as he pulled off her hood. Bronze eyes met golden ones without any fear and the man widened his eyes. "Ilvane?" He breathed in shock

"Hello, Zuko." Ilvane replied coolly as Sokka suddenly tried to attack him from behind. He barely managed to dodge him again, but Ilvane used the distraction he created to break free from the guards holding her, standing in front of the villagers in a defensive pose. She may have been discovered, but she was not going to let Zuko hurt these people as long as she still had breath in her body. 

Sokka tried to attack Zuko with his boomerang and spear, but Zuko dodged the first one and broke the second one. That it, until the boomerang returned and hit him on the back of her head. Angered, Zuko sent fire to him, but was blocked by Ilvane. "So this is where you've been. Hiding like a coward." He hissed and Ilvane glared at him, before they suddenly heard something coming towards them.

It was Aang, riding a penguin to their rescue and knocking Zuko over as he entered the village again, the young man falling with his butt in the air. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka, hey Ilvane." Aang greeted them like it was the most normal thing ever. "Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka said as Zuko stood back up and immediately ordered his soldiers to surround the airbender, who quickly covered them with snow. "Looking for me?" He asked. "You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" Zuko asked, shocking the entire village. 

"Aang?" Katara whispered in shock as Zuko and Aang slowly started to circle each other. "No way." Sokka breathed in disbelief. Ilvane didn't say anything, but she was shocked that she had been right "I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating. You're just a child." Zuko spat at him. "Well, you're just a teenager." Aang commented and Ilvane barely suppressed a snort

As Zuko and Aang started to fight, Ilvane had to defend the villagers from the flames that went past the airbender. Seeing her struggling to stop them all and hearing the screams of fear, Aang stopped fighting. "If I go with you, will you leave everyone in the village alone?" He asked and Zuko agreed. Two soldiers grabbed him and took him to the ship, two others grabbing Ilvane. "Hey! You promised to leave everyone alone!" Katara protested.

"Everyone who lives in the village, yes, but last time I checked, Ilvane is a Fire Nation citizen." Zuko replied coldly as Aang and Ilvane were loaded on the ship, the firebender only going with them willingly because she knew there would only be more trouble for her friends if she tried to escape them. "Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko said. Ilvane stood with Aang as the gangway was loaded up, looking at her friends for what she believed was the last time until it closed and they were out of sight

Arriving on deck, Zuko ordered the soldiers to bring Aang to the cell below deck, while Ilvane saw an old, familiar face. "Spirits. Lady Ilvane? Is that you?" The old, kind-looking man asked. "Hello, general Iroh. Long time no seeeeEEEE." Ilvane shouted as Zuko harshly pulled her with him. She hissed in pain as he was holding her bad arm, but didn't say anything as she hoped the others would be safe

"Prince Zuko, do you want us to sent word to lady Ilvane's father about her return?" A soldier asked and her heart froze in absolute fear. "No. Not yet. I need to speak with her first." Zuko answered and she sagged in relief as he pulled her into the hallways leading to his room. That was one problem avoided for now, but she knew she couldn't hide forever now that she was found. Her father would find out and she'd be in trouble 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	4. Two old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avatar returns- part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Ow, not so rough!"

"I'll be as rough as I want to be." Zuko immediately hissed in return as he threw Ilvane into his room. She stumbled into the almost bare room, but managed to use her firebending powers to keep herself upright as she turned around, her wrists bound with ropes. "Way to greet your old friend, your highness." She said sarcastically and he glared at her.

"I don't think you could call those who witnessed your lowest point "friends."" Zuko spat, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall as far from the girl as possible. She took a few steps back and her eyes widened as she realised something. "You honestly think.... that I watched that moment? That I watched my only friend get hurt so severely" She whispered, looking at the red scar around his eyes. That day had been by far one of the most terrible days in her life and he thought that she had _enjoyed_ it? 

"Don't lie. I saw you in the crowd." Zuko growled, not believing a single word she was saying. "Only because he dragged me to it. _He_ wanted to see you lose _. He_ enjoyed seeing it, not me. In the name of our old friendship, Zuko, please believe me when I say that i didn't watch that moment. If _he_ hadn't held me by the arm, I would've jumped on that arena and stopped him!" She insisted

"That would've been your death!" Zuko shouted. "I don't care." She immediately replied, before frowning slightly as she looked at him. "Where's that sweet kid i once knew? The one who always eagerly awaited my return to the capital to show me the new tricks he learned? Where's the boy who wouldn't terrorise an entire village just to get what he wanted" She asked.

"That Zuko died during that Agni Kai three years ago. I've learned my lesson in the meantime. He was completely weak, naive and foolish. I see that now. Only by capturing the avatar can my honor be restored." He said, not wanting to think of that anymore. He didn't want to think of those old days where things were nice and simple. She immediately frowned in return, not understanding something. "But finding Aang was just a fluke. A mere coincidence that was created by my friend's temper." She said, before realising something.

"Oh, Spirits. You would've searched for the avatar for the rest of your life if this hadn't happened, wouldn't you?" She asked in shock. "Don't talk of things you don't understand! You have no idea how important this is!" He shouted, immediately confirming her thoughts without even having to say anything. "Zuko, I stayed in the Fire Nation after you left." She reminded him

They were all laughing at you and your impossible mission, saying how the Fire Lord was absolutely right in banishing such a weakling son." She continued. "YOU LIE!!!" He screamed, flames bursting from his hands and she jumped back from him, but still continued on nonetheless. "Azula became even more unbearable in your absence, until i couldn't take it anymore and left the FireNation." She continued and he immediately scoffed.

"Oh, really? You ran like a coward because you didn't like what you hear?" He asked and Ilvane sighed deeply "That and because _he_ finally went too far." She replied, unconsciously rubbing her bad arm and she could see his good eye widen slightly in shock as the implication set in and for just a second, Ilvane could see the same boy with who she used to play in the palace gardens, before he was gone again. "He will face consequences for that action once I get my honor back." He said and she laughed coldly. 

"I didn't know that honor was like a toy or a piece of clothing that could be given and taken away. And even if you do manage to get it back somehow, do you really think the people will care that a runaway traitor got hurt?" She asked and he didn't answer. That's when they heard ruckus in the hallways. Aang had escaped his guards and was now looking for Ilvane and his staff. 

Zuko grabbed her again, thankfully by the good arm this time and threw her against the wall next to Aang's staff and opposite the door to his room. "Not a word." He hissed, before going to hide behind the door. Aang eventually found them. "Ilvane!" He shouted, running inside. Ilvane tried to warn him it was trap, but it was too late as Zuko closed the door behind him and locked him in. 

As they started to fight each other, Ilvane started to burn through the ropes binding her wrists, hissing and puffing at the heat as the ropes burned. She broke free, just as Aang blasted Zuko against the wall. The airbender grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her to the deck. Zuko followed them and they got ready to fight when they heard a sound. Ilvane and Aang turned around and saw Appa flying towards them with Katara and Sokka on him. "Spirits. Appa really can fly." Ilvane breathed, before barely managing to block an attack from Zuko. 

Aang wasn't as lucky and one well-placed hit from Zuko knocked him overboard. "Aang!" Ilvane shouted, before attacking Zuko and his soldiers with a rage she had never felt before. On Appa, Katara and Sokka were shocked to see their usually calm friend attacking the soldiers so harshly, before the former called Aang's name. Their shock was nothing compared to when a giant tornado of water shot up from the sea

Controlling it from the top was Aang, his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing once again. Landing on deck, Aang made the water harshly circle around himself and immediately throw all the soldiers and Zuko overboard. Ilvane barely managed to dodge it herself by quickly swandiving to the floor, the water flying right over her head. The glow faded and Aang almost fainted from exhaustion, falling to his knees. 

She quickly caught him as Appa landed on deck and Katara and Sokka immediately climbed off his back to help them. "Aang! Ilvane! Are you okay?!" Katara asked worriedly as they joined the two. "I'm fine. It's Aang who we should be worried about." Ilvane said as the boy was barely conscious at the moment and they nodded. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." The airbender said. "Well, I couldn't let you two have all the glory." Sokka teased him and Ilvane gave him a shove in answer. "Not the time." She hissed. 

"My staff." Aang said, looking where the staff had fallen. "I'll get it." Sokka promised as he got up and ran towards it. "Let's get him on Appa." Ilvane said and Katara nodded as they carefully helped Aang on Appa. Sokka got the staff after having to push Zuko off it as the banished prince tried to grab it. Seeing soldiers approaching them again, both girls got ready to fight. 

Katara accidentally froze Sokka to the deck, but Ilvane shot a jet of fire straight past their faces, temporarily blinding them. She ran forwards and pushed them off the deck. Seeing general Iroh get on deck, she ran back towards the others. "Okay, time to go." She said hurriedly, sending a bit of fire to melt the ice holding Sokka. "Yip-yip. Yip-yip." Sokka called as he quickly got on as well. 

Working together, Iroh and Zuko shot a giant blaze of fire towards them. Ilvane immediately got ready to stop it, but Aang protested that action. "Don't worry. I've got this. " He said, before quickly using his airbending skills to send the fire into the giant iceberg right next to the ship, creating an avalanche that covered the front of it. Sokka, Katara and Aang all laughed, but Ilvane didn't. She just watched as her old friend slowly disappeared out of sight. Her first contact with the Fire Nation in two years and it was an immediate disaster 

"So, you and this Zuko guy know each other?" Sokka asked Ilvane after a while and she immediately gave him a rueful smile. "We used to be the best of friends when we were children, but that young man we met today isn't the same boy he once was. Believe me." She said and he conceded, before Katara asked Aang how he did that trick with the water

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" She asked. "Because I never wanted to be." Aang confessed and Ilvane felt bad for him. "But Aang, the world's been waiting for the avatar to return and put an end to this war." Katara said. "And how am I going to do that?" The airbender said. "According to legend, you first need to master water, then earth, then fire, right?" Ilvane asked, thinking quickly about what the cycle was

"That's what the monks told me." Aang agreed. Katara offered to go to the North Pole and find a waterbending master for the both of them. "You're not going home?" Aang asked in surprise. "Now that at least Zuko knows where I've been, I refuse to bring them in more danger by going back. I'm going with you." Ilvane reasoned and everyone agreed with her. Aang was incredibly happy, but suggested several stops on the way to the North Pole to ride some animals. Katara shared a look with Sokka, before noticing Ilvane looking rather down. 

"What is it, Ilvane?" She asked quietly and both boys looked at her too. She sighed deeply, wondering how to explain this. "Now that Zuko and his crew know Aang's back and that I'm with him, it's only a matter of time before _he_ finds out. With how cold and cruel he is, there's no doubt he's made at least one promotion since I've left and once the news reaches his ears, we'll be hunted even more." She muttered 

Katara scowled in answer. "Well, I personally can't wait to meet him and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." She told them, wrapping her arm around her friend. "Yeah! Watch out, Ilvane's evil dad, because we are going to knock you down!" Sokka shouted as he did the same, making their friend chuckle. Ilvane smiled as she knew that as long as she had her friends with her, she could handle everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. Finding a temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southern Air temple- part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Early in the morning, Aang and Katara were preparing an eating Appa for the day, Ilvane was doing her practices next to the bison and Sokka was still sleeping. "Wait until you see it, Katara, Ilvane. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said excitedly. "Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." The waterbender said carefully, trying to temper his excitement. 

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang gushed and Ilvane didn't dare to look at him. "It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara said. "I know, but o have to see it for myself." The airbender replied, before going to wake Sokka. Ilvane walked closer to Katara. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" She asked quietly and her friend's silence said enough. "Katara, I've been to school in the Fire Nation. They're freaking proud that they wiped out the Air Nomads." She hissed"I know, but we can't tell him. It will break his heart." Katara whispered.

"Better now than when he finds out for himself." Ilvane repliec. "No. I forbid you to tell him. We're going to the Air Temple and we'll see what we find." Her friend said. "Fine, but it's your fault if he explodes and blows us off a mountain." Ilvane muttered as Aang managed to wake Sokka up by pretending there was a snake in his sleeping bag. "Great. You're awake. Let's go." Aang said happily and they finally left. 

Meanwhile, in a Fire Nation harbour, Zuko and Iroh got off their ruined ship. "Uncle, I want repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his tail." Zuko ordered. "You mean the avatar and..."Iroh started, but was cut off by his nephew. "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said

"In the way of what, prince Zuko?" A voice asked and they looked up to see a man walking towards them. He had dark brown hair, large sideburns and a strong build. He could almost be considered handsome, if not for the cold and calculating gaze in his eyes. Zuko crossed his arms at seeing him. "Captain Zhao." He said coolly. "It's commander now. And general Iroh, great hero of our nation." Zhao greeted them with a bow towards Iroh. "Retired general." Iroh corrected him as Zuko glowered at the man. He had never liked Zhao and the feeling was mutual.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbour? Zhao asked curiously. "Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answered and Zhao immediately looked up at the broken front of the ship. "That's quite a bit of damage." He noted. "Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle, tell commander Zhao what happened." Zuko ordered after failing to come up with something. 

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. Did we crash or something?" Iroh muttered, not knowing what to say either. "Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko quickly said. "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao asked, leaning right in Zuko's face. "Sorry, but we got to go." The prince muttered, but his uncle accepted the invitation and Zuko followed with visible frustration and anger. 

Flying over the white clouds on Appa, Sokka was looking for food in the bags, but didn't find anything. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered sea jerky? Ilvane?" He asked as he and Ilvane had often fought over that food. "Don't look at me. I didn't touch it." She immediately defended herself as a sheepish Aang spoke up. "Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." He replied. "See? I told you it wasn't me." A smug Ilvane said with a smirk, but Sokka didn't listen."You what?! Awww. No wonder the flames smelled so good." He moaned.

As Ilvane playfully comforted her friend about his loss, Aang shared a small look with Katara. "Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly. "Of course." Katara replied. "Why is Ilvane always doing those practices with her arms?" He asked and she immediately stuttered for an answer. "She got hurt in her arm a few years ago and she's doing these practices to prevent her arm from going stiff." She finally said. 

"Oh! I see. How did she get hurt?" Aang asked in concern. "I'm afraid that you have to ask her that personally, but not now. It's a rather painful subject." Katara replied and Aang thankfully understood. Changing the subject, Katara tried to warn him that things could be very different than he was expecting. "Apart from Ilvane, the Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people." She said 

"Just because no one has seen an Airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." He said, before explaining that the only way to an Air Temple was on a flying bison. "I bet the Fire Nation doesn't have a flying bison." He continued, petting Appa on Tyne head. "No, but they have airships." Ilvane muttered in a pessimistic tone, having heard everything. They eventually arrived at the temple. "We're home, buddy. We're home." Aang said happily, not knowing what was waiting for him 

Back in the Fire Nation harbour, Zuko was reluctantly talking to Zhao as Iroh carefully inspected the weapons against the wall."And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." The commander finished as he looked over a world map. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he's a fool." Zuko spat as Zhao sat down next to him

"Three years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how's your search for the avatar going?" Zhao asked as Iroh accidentally let the weapons fall to the ground. "My fault entirely." The former general said sheepishly as he backed up. "We haven't found him yet." Zuko immediately lied. "Did you really expect to? The avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao scoffed

Zuko looked down at that. The avatar wasn't dead and he knew it. And Ilvane was with him "Unless you've found some evidence that the avatar is alive." Zhao immediately said with an evil smile at noticing him looking down "No, nothing." Zuko quickly replied, not wanting him to know the actual truth. "Prince Zuko, the avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found." Zhao urged him, standing up and leaning over him.

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko said. He tried to leave, but was stopped. "Commander Zhao, we've interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed prince Zuko had the avatar in custody, but let him escape." A soldier said and Zuko lowered his head. "Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked with a smirk and the boy knew he had him. 

Walking up the path towards the Air Temple, Aang was running ahead of the other three as Sokka complained about wanting food. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender Temple and and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked with a scoff. "I'm just a simple guy with simple news. Aren't you hungry, Ilvane?" Sokka asked and she shrugged in answer. "I'm used to going a day without food." She answered

Both siblings winced at the reminder that their friend had been on the run before landing in their village. "So that's where my friends and I would play airball and over there is where the bisons would sleep and...." Aang said, before sighing deeply. "What is it?" Ilvane asked in concern. "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed" Aang replied sadly. Sharing a look, Sokka walked forwards. "So, this airball game. How do you play?" He asked and Aang smiled

After Sokka was thoroughly beaten in the game as it was clearly for airbenders only and Katara hid a firebender helmet from Aang by burying it and Sokka in the snow, they continued on. "Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka quietly protested as they stood in a courtyard. "I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated." She defended herself.

Right after that, they came across a snowed statue of a monk whom Aang told them had taught him everything that he knew. It absolutely hurt Ilvane to know that the monk was most certainly dead now. He seemed like a really nice guy from what she could see of the statue and if he had raised Aang into the boy he was now, then he really didn't deserve his fate. It was at times like this that she really hated being a firebender. It seemed like all they could do was destroy things and hurt people around them

A now more solemn Aang walked forwards and they came across a couple of huge doors. Sokka tried to open them in search of food, but didn't succeed at all as Aang revealed they could only be opened by an airbender, before he did just that. Ilvane, Sokka and Katara all watched silently as the huge doors opened and Aang walked inside. Sharing a look, they slowly followed him, wondering what they would find inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Leaving the temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southern Air Temple-part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Statues 

The room was filled with them. The entire floor as well as well as the walls were lined up with statues, but Ilvane quickly noticed something about them. "Guys, there's some kind of pattern in the statues. Look: water, earth, fire and air." She said, pointing at four different statues. "That's the Avatar cycle." Aang piped up and Katara realised those statues were Aang's past lives. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" A sceptical Sokka asked.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated in the next nation in the cycle." Katara defended herself. IIlvane noticed Aang staring at the last statue in the line. Katara shook him when he didn't answer. "Who's that?" She asked curiously. "That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me." The boy answered. "You were a firebender? No wonder i didn't trust you when we first met. No offence, Ilvane." Sokka said. "Yeah, yeah." Ilvane replied, tired of her friends apologising for their words. She now knew them well enough that they didn't mean anything by it.

"There's no writing. So how do you know his name?" She asked. "I'm not sure. I just know it somehow." Aang replied. Sokka commented that he was really weird right now, before they heard someone approaching. They hid behind some statues and got ready to attack, only to see it was a small animal. "Lemur!" Aang called. "Dinner." Sokka said, before they went to chase it. Ilvane shared a look with Katara. "Boys." She muttered and Katara agreed

In the Fire Nation harbour, Zhao was pacing in front of Zuko after he finally heard the mostly complete story about what happened to Zuko's ship and the Avatar's escape . "So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought." The commander sneered. "I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said.

"No, it will not. Because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for three years and..." Zuko started to say, before Zhao cut him off with a blast of fire that didn't reach them at all, but was very clearly a warning to not to speak anymore. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is far too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhao said and the banished prince immediately tried to attack him in furious anger, but was quickly held back by soldiers.

"Temper, temper. Prince Zuko. You might want to control it." Zhao taunted. "Look who's talking." Zuko hissed, eyes spitting fire. Zhao raised an eyebrow, but Zuko didn't go any further and he dropped it. "Keep them here." He ordered, before walking away and leaving the tent. With no other option, Zuko kicked and broke the tea table. "More tea, please." Iroh said cheerfully, ignoring his nephew's harsh glare

Back at the southern Air Temple, Aang was still chasing the lemur, getting a headstart on Sokka through his airbending. The animal fled into a tent and Aang followed him. "Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy will not bother you anymore." He said with a smile as he pushed away a curtain and saw something that would completely break his heart forever 

Many skeletons were lying around in Fire Nation armour. "Firebenders? They were here?" He breathed, before noticing another skeleton lying ahead in Air Nomad clothes and a familiar necklace. "Gyatso." He whimpered, falling to his knees and starting to cry. "Hey, Aang. Have you found my dinner yet?" Sokka asked as he arrived, not noticing skeletons in the room yet. Seeing Aang crying and thinking it was because of the lemur, he walked closer. "Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, alright? Oh, man." He breathed at finally seeing the skeleton of Gyatso.

"Come on, Aang. Everything will be alright. Let's get out of here." He said, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder to get him away, only for the boy's eyes and tattoos to glow again as his rage and grief took over. In the sanctuary, the eyes of the statues started to glow too. "Aang!" Katara realised and she ran out with Ilvane. All over the world, statues, paintings and things started to glow, telling everyone the Avatar had returned 

Back in the harbour, Zhao entered the tent again. "My search party is ready. Once I'm out at sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." He told Zuko and Iroh. "Why? Are you worried I'll try and stop you?" Zuko asked and Zhao let out a cold laugh. "You, stop me? Impossible." He scoffed. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you." The prince said as he jumped up.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh warned him, trying to stop him from making a mistake. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao sneered. "You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko protested, although Ilvane's words about honor not being like a toy floated around in his head.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao replied. "That's not true." Zuko hissed, despite knowing that Ilvane had said the same, but in a more friendly tone. "You have the scar to prove it." The commander sneered and the prince exploded at hearing him mention that. "Maybe, you'd like one to match!" He shouted, getting into his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao scoffed. "An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko replied. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." The commander sneered, before leaving. After he left, Iroh asked his nephew if he remembered what happened last time he'd challenged a master. "I'll never forget." Zuko hissed. He carried the reminder with him after all. 

In the Southern Air Temple, Aang quickly created tornado like winds, literally blowing Sokka away and he harshly landed on the ground. "What happened?!" Katara shouted as she and Ilvane joined him with much effort. "He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka answered loudly. "Oh, no. It's his Avatar spirit. He must've triggered it. I'm gonna try and calm him down!" Katara called as she tried to get closer to the grieving boy. "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka shouted as he and Ilvane were almost blown away again. 

Just as Katara got close, Aang lifted himself in the air and the winds got even stronger, blowing her back as well. Realising actions wouldn't work, Katara tried to talk to him. "Aang, I know you're upset and in know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom! Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family! "Sokka, Ilvane and I. We're your family now!" She called up to him.

Aang slowly sank back to the ground, the winds disappearing. They carefully walked closer to him with comforting smiles on their faces. "Katara, Ilvane and I are not going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka said as Katara grabbed Aang's hand. The glow disappeared and Aang sank to the ground, the waterbender quickly catching him. "I'm sorry." He apologised, Katara telling him it wasn't his fault.

"But you were right. If the firebenders found this temple, then that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender." Aang said. "Aang?" Ilvane slowly spoke up and the boy looked at her. "I know it won't mean much, but I'm so sorry for what my people did to your people. I really, really am." She continued, lowering her head. "It's not your fault. You weren't even born yet." Aang said and she gave him a tiny smile, before they went back to the room with the statues. There, Aang took one more look at the statue of Avatar Roku.

Katara and Ilvane joined him and asked if he was ready. "How's Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked. "I'm sure you'll find a way." Ilvane said, before the lemur returned and gave Sokka fruit, jumping on Aang's shoulder. He was quickly included into the family and given the name "Momo." As they flew away, Ilvane, Sokka and Katara all ignored how Aang looked back at the temple until it disappeared from view. 

Back in the harbour, Zuko and Zhao were ready to face each other in a firebending duel "Remember your firebending basics, prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh reminded him. "I refuse to let him win." Zuko spat as he turned to face his opponent. At least, it was actually Zhao this time. "This will be over quickly." The older man spat as a soldier hit a gong and the duel began

There was no doubt that Zhao had the advantage as he had more experience. He immediately had the upper hand but Zuko was true to his word when he said he refused to let the man win and fought back. Eventually driven in a corner, Zuko finally managed to break his footing and drive him back, not noticing his uncle's proud smirk,. Managing to bring Zhao down to the ground with him standing over the man, Zuko glared at him. "Do it!" Zhao spat and Zuko shot a blast of fire.... into the ground next to his arm."That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said with scorn.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko hissed as he turned around. Zhao tried to attack him from behind, but was stopped by Iroh . Zuko tried to attack him again, but Iroh stopped him to not let him taint his victory. "So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you." The former general said, before thanking him for the tea and leading Zuko away

"Did you really mean that, uncle?" Zuko asked. "Of course. I told you I loved tea." Iroh said, both knowing what he meant. "They know the Avatar is alive." Zuko muttered. "Yes, but they don't know who's helping him. Speaking of which, I've never seen you lose your temper like that." Iroh commented. "I'll tell you why once we're on the ship." Zuko said and his uncle quickly agreed as they got ready to hunt the Avatar again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
